


Serendipity

by ChuganiiMogi



Series: Bandori but with problems [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Can be seen either way lolol, Doubt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Longing, Self-Doubt, Selfishness, Supportive friend, Trust, angst-ish, romantic/platonic, self-deprication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuganiiMogi/pseuds/ChuganiiMogi
Summary: Serendipityser·en·dip·i·ty/ˌserənˈdipədē/nounthe occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.Kasumi didn’t expect to find what - or rather who - she did. Yet, she wouldn’t trade the outcome for the world.(A one-shot that focuses on Kasumi's doubts with a bit of non-established KasuAri that can pass of as platonic)





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy, guess what! In two days, I've been on this site for a year now! Happy early anniversary to me! On a serious note, this hasn't been edited, but I'll be sure to come around eventually. 
> 
> Also, I actually started writing this before I wrote my soulmate au kasuari thing (which you can go check out if you haven't seen it yet if you want to of course) and before I was even close to this great milestone, but I'm really happy for being on this site for a year, and I like how this turned out more or less! 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy and sorry for this long author's note!

Kasumi didn’t expect to find what - or rather who - she did. Yet, she wouldn’t trade the outcome for the world. The girl was only desperately looking for a cure to the ongoing curiosity in her heart. But she was certainly pleased with who she found, her goal seemed much easier to achieve with this certain beauty.

She, who in Kasumi’s eyes, was worth the feeling of her heart pounding. She who sparkled like a star. And Kasumi was achieving an even bigger feat with her, so she didn’t plan to stop.

As selfish as it sounds, though this girl had already met her requirements for her dream, - and god, she was already Kasumi’s dream - Kasumi wanted more of it. She hoped the feeling would last.

She hoped the feeling this strong, kind-hearted girl - her partner, her bandmate - instilled in her would last.

Because it was the loveliest feeling she’d ever experienced. Even more than achieving the feeling of success for the first time in her life.

The future was bright for them all, her band, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

In the hopes of just finding something so surreal, so sparkling, so heart-pounding, she instead found a second family that helped her feel all of those emotions and even more than just that.

Kasumi was desperately clinging to this hope. She just hoped she wasn’t going to destroy this family because of her selfishness. She hoped her feelings wouldn’t wash away. She hoped her passion wouldn’t disappear.

She hoped, she hoped, she hoped.

Kasumi couldn’t stop her hopes. If it came back to bite her in the future, she’d try to take it well, because she did deserve it for her selfishness. She didn’t deserve to hope when everything she ever wanted, everything she never expected, was already getting handed to her without doing anything in return other than being so wound up in her dreams she pushed and prodded constantly onto people until they listened.

That greediness that she’d manifested from the lack of liveliness and fun in her life sucking her up until she decided to selfishly force others to join her in her quest to find her own dreams, not giving any second glances at theirs.

“Kasumi, are you okay?” A voice asked concernedly. Kasumi looked at her star, smiling widely, the tears in her eyes accidently spilling out.

“Of course I am, Arisa!” Kasumi sniffed, “What makes you think I’m not?”

Arisa’s eyebrows furrowed, before she scooted closer to Kasumi on the bed. It was only the both of them in Arisa’s room, Kasumi was sleeping over.

“You idiot,” The blonde scoffed, “You’re crying, so I need you to answer me honestly, okay?”

“Do you actually like being in the band?” Kasumi asked instead, ignoring the question Arisa just threw at her, rubbing her tears away. The brunette sounded small and fragile, like if Arisa said the wrong thing, she’d immediately break.

“What’s with the sudden question?” Arisa said, frustrated. 

“Please answer, I’ll give you your’s if you give me mine.”

Arisa hesitated, before replying, “I’m never going to repeat this, but yes, I do, okay? Being with everybody is like a safe place for me and you guys helps me get through my day.”

Kasumi drew her knees up to her chest and buried her face into them turning to look at Arisa, “Promise you aren’t lying to me?”

She held out her pinky for Arisa to take.

“Promise,” Arisa scoffed, bringing her pinky up to tie with Kasumi’s, “Now spill.”

Kasumi sighed, she’d trust Arisa for this. Not like she’d be able to not trust her. And eventually, Kasumi knew she’d be able to express her own doubts to the rest of the band. Just not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Lastly, this is in fact a spin-off of my other KasuAri one-shot of this series. I'll keep it at bay for now because I have future plans for KasuAri in this series.
> 
> Thank you for reading though! Happy happy!


End file.
